


Movie Night

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [14]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: It's movie night at the Jedha Shatterdome.
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'supernova'.
> 
> This is part of a Pacific Rim AU I've been developing since watching The Mandalorian.

"Wait, there's no _way_ he could go supernova," Baze protested, sitting up from his comfortable slouch on the couch.

Chirrut grumbled at his lover's shift in position, which disturbed _him_. "It's a _movie_ , Baze. It's not _supposed_ to be scientifically accurate."

"But if he _did_ go supernova, he'd burn the entire planet." Reluctantly, Baze reclined on the couch once more.

Sighing, Chirrut shifted into a more comfortable position with his head in Baze's lap. "Just ignore the science, dear."

"Yes, dear." Despite the exasperation in Baze's voice, his hands were gentle as he resumed petting Chirrut's short hair.

From nearby, Jyn remarked, "I thought we'd be safe from scientific critiques with Dad gone."

"Children watch these movies," Baze reminded them, his nails gently scratching at Chirrut's scalp, making him melt. "The science should at least be somewhat accurate."

With some squirming, Chirrut managed to find Baze's side and poked it with a finger. "Do I need to distract you from the inaccurate science?"

"Not if you want me to remember all of the movie for when we Drift," Baze countered, catching Chirrut's hand and kissing the back.

He ignored the thrill that went through him at the rare public sign of affection from his lover. Baze preferred to keep their relationship private, even though everyone knew they were lovers. Instead, he said, "Then forget about the science and focus on the story."

"Yes, dear." A quiet chuckle rumbled in Baze's chest and they settled in to enjoy the movie.

Chirrut stretched and sighed happily. It was good to enjoy these quiet moments with his friends when they could in between kaiju attacks. They never knew when or if they'd have another chance to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie they're watching is the 2005 Fantastic Four, in case anyone was curious.


End file.
